Warriors:If Spottedleaf survived
by xXBlazeStarXx
Summary: This story is about If Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat had survived. This Is mostly about her relationship with Firepaw, but there's also the anger and jealousy of Sandpaw.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

SpottedLeaf dropped down into a hunting crouch. This time in StarClan was best for hunting. Especially for mice. She slowly got closer to the mouse, mouth watering. In a few more paw steps, she could feel It's heart beating. One more paw step and-

"Mouse dung!" she sighed.

"I guess your better In the medicine den!" Bluestar purred, going to Spottedleaf.

"I guess so. Let's get heading back." Spottedleaf sighed.

Spottedleaf slowly padded behind the paw steps of Bluestar. She could feel the sadness inside of herself. But she knew that It wasn't just about the mouse. Earlier she had walked through Leafpool's dreams, giving her a prophecy. But she could'nt even look at her.

She had looked so much like Firestar. Then there was a sharp pang in her heart. She loved Firestar. Every day, she can't help but wonder what would've happened If she had lived.

Chapter 1

Spottedleaf was running to stop the rouge, Clawface from taking kits. She ran as fast as she could, and skidded to a stop, blocking the ThunderClan entrance.

"You're not taking those kits!" Spottedleaf hissed.

"Oh, why Isn't it the medicine cat! This will be easy!" Clawface snarled.

Spottedleaf swiped her claws as hard as she could, aiming for the belly. Clawface quickly dodged, and leaped at her. He ripped through her fur, causing her to wail with pain. Blood seeped through her wound, as she felt herself falling. He pinned her to the ground, and got ready to do the killing bite.

"Firepaw..."

Suddenly, a flash of red came. It was Firepaw! Spottedleaf cried in happiness as he knocked Clawface to the ground, and scratched at him as hard as he could. Clawface was dead, and the battle was over.

"Spottedleaf! You're bleeding!" Firepaw's eyes were filled with worry over the she-cat.

"I'm fine. As long as I'm with you, Firepaw..." Spottedleaf murmured, waiting to see how Firepaw reacted.

Before he could answer, she slipped into unconsciousness.

-–-

"Firepaw, she's going to be fine. Yellowfang said she just lost a little too much blood. C'mon, please go hunting with me!" Sandpaw begged.

Firepaw continued to stare at Spottedleaf. He couldn't help but worry. What If she were to...die while he was gone? He would never be able to live with himself if that happened. He quickly replied, "No thanks..." and watched Sandpaw storm off. After what happened, Firepaw had finally realized; he was in love with Spottedleaf.

"Firepaw?"

Firepaw quickly turned around. Spottedleaf was okay!

"Spottedleaf, I..." Firepaw started.

"I love you too." Spottedleaf whispered. Firepaw's eyes glistened.

Firepaw padded closer to her, and lied down next to her.

Sandpaw was listening to the whole thing. At first she was filled with sorrow. Then it was replaced with anger.

I love Firepaw! How could Spottedleaf do this? ,Sandpaw thought, Spottedleaf is a medicine cat!

Sandpaw angrily padded away into the forest. She saw a mouse, lying dead on the ground. She was so angry, she shredded it up into many pieces.

"You are going to pay, Spottedleaf." Sandpaw growled, scraping at the ground, "and I'll do whatever It takes to make you get away from Firepaw!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sandpaw watched Firepaw as he was padding to the medicine den. She could see that he wasn't hurt, he was just going to visit his secret mate, Spottedleaf. The thought of It made her wanna hurl. She quickly turned around, bumping into Graypaw.

"Hey, have you seen Firepaw?" Graypaw asked.

"Oh, he's In the medicine den." Sandpaw quickly replied.

"Why? Is he hurt?" Graypaw pushed, worried over his friend.

"You don't wanna know." Sandpaw mumbled.

Sandpaw quickly went to the fresh kill pile, wanting anything to get her mind off Firepaw. She pushed through all the cats hovering over the pile, and gasped when she saw It.

"There's no fresh kill!" Sandpaw heard whispers through the entire crowd.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need hunting patrols!"

Sandpaw quickly ran away from the crowd of cats. When she broke free of the crowd, she went in the forest to hunt.

"Ugh. Why does Firepaw have to love Spottedleaf? Why doesn't he love me?" Sandpaw whimpered.

"What's this about Firepaw?" Sandpaw heard a growl coming from the bushes. She dropped down and got ready to fight. But then the cat emerged from the bushes, and she identified him as Tigerclaw.

"Oh! Tigerclaw! I thought you were some kitty pet or rouge! That's a relief." Sandpaw tried to distract him from what she said.

"What did you say about Firepaw?" Tigerclaw snarled, stepping closer to Sandpaw.

"Oh...uh nothing!" Sandpaw lied.

Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws, and lifted one up. "What did you say about Firepaw!" Tigerclaw threatened.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey meet under Highrock for a clan meeting!" Sandpaw heard a call from camp.

Sandpaw took the chance to get away from Tigerclaw, and ran to Highrock. Thankfully Tigerclaw did not follow behind her, he just walked in the woods.

 _The clan meeting saved me this time,_ Sandpaw thought, _but what would've happened If It didn't?_

 _Firepaw nuzzled closer to Spottedleaf, drinking In her sweet scent._ There was a rustle In the leaves behind them, sending an alarm through Firepaw. He quickly sat up and moved a few paw steps away from Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, how are you feeling?" Firepaw saw Yellowfang and Graypaw come in.

"Hey there Firepaw! I was looking for you everywhere! Come on, let's get ready for our warrior ceremony!" Graypaw exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Firepaw sat up straighter.

Firepaw followed Graypaw out, giving Spottedleaf a quick nod before he left the medicine den.

"Hey, what was that nod for?" Yellowfang asked Spottedleaf, watching the two toms leave.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing. He was just being friendly!" Spottedleaf quickly answered.

"Spottedleaf, when you became a medicine cat you took an oath, and If your with Firepaw…" Yellowfang pressed.

"What? No! Nothing's going on!" Spottedleaf said more reassuring.

"Just remember that...I made the same mistake a long time ago.." Yellowfang mumbled, "Oh, sorry. Forget I said that. Now let's look at that paw."

 _What if this is a mistake?_ Spottedleaf thought, _what If I'm steering him away from his real destiny?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fireheart! Gray stripe! Fireheart! Graystripe!" The clan cheered the two toms names, welcoming them to their new warrior life.

Fireheart felt his pelt turn hot with embarrassment with all the cats cheering. He and Graystripe quickly went down from Highrock, and joined their clan mates.

"As you all know, there has been a shortage of prey this leaf-bare. So Tigerclaw will send out extra hunting patrols. Okay. This meeting is over!" Bluestar called.

"Graystripe, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Icepaw will hunt near Wind Clan. Fireheart, you will hunt alone with me near Shadow Clan border." Tigerclaw ordered.

"Oh no! You sure you should go alone with him?" Graystripe whispered.

"I'll be fine." Fireheart padded towards Tigerclaw.

"Come on." Fireheart followed Tigerclaw deeper in the forest. They came to a stop at River Clans border.

"Wait. Weren't we going to hunt at Shadow Clans border?" Fireheart questioned.

"That's the least of your problems, Fireheart. I know you've been with the medicine cat!" Tigerclaw snarled.

Fireheart couldn't feel any words coming out of him. He felt as If a stone was stuck In his throat, clogging any lies or ways to deny it.

"I knew it. First I'll kill you, then your mate!" he yowled.

Tigerclaw leapt at Fireheart in less than a second, not giving Fireheart enough time to dodge. He clawed at Fireheart as hard as he could, then threw him in the river. Fireheart tried to swim, or ever take a breath, but his wounds were too much. He closed his eyes, and sank into the water.

Spottedleaf followed Yellowfang into the forest. They were dangerously low on catmint, and If they were going to survive leaf bare, they needed more.

"Spottedleaf, you go near the river. I'll go near Sunning Rocks. We'll meet back here, and you'd better have herbs by the time I get back!" Yellowfang hissed.

"Okay, okay...you're not my mentor, you know." Spottedleaf mumbled.

She padded towards a clump of marigold, then continued her search on catmint. There were many holly bushes and dock leaves, but there was no catmint. Maybe at the river shore? Spottedleaf thought, Oh no! Is that a cat In the river?

She peeked farther in the river, looking to see which cat It was. Wait...Oh no! Fireheart!

She jumped Into the water, pleading for her mate to be alive. She pushed through the strong currents of water, sinking her teeth into his scruff. She felt a faint heartbeat, but knew she had no time to sigh in relief.

"Spottedleaf…" Fireheart whispered.

"Yes, I'm here. Now I'm going to pump all this water out of you. Okay...one, two, three!" She gave a harsh push at his chest, letting all the water out of him.

"You're going to be okay!" Spottedleaf let out a sigh of relief.

"Tiger..claw.." he gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"Tigerclaw...tried to...kill me…" Fireheart sputtered.

"What!?"

-A Few Moons Later-

"Fire! There's a fire!" Fireheart called out, yowling though the flames.

The fire spread through camp, leaving only a slight opening to escape through. All the cats ran through, yowling to escape.

Sandpaw saw Spottedleaf, stuck under a fallen branch. The fire was reaching her fast. If she helped Spottedleaf, she might not have enough time to escape for herself. And Fireheart and Sandpaw would never be mates.

"I'm sorry, Spottedleaf. I'm so sorry.." she cried as she ran to join the rest of her Clan.

"Everyone is out! Come on, Fireheart! We need you, you're our deputy!" Bluestar hissed.

"No...Where's Spottedleaf? She's not with the Clan!" Fireheart ran through the flames, searching for his mate.

"No! It's probably too late! Come on!" Bluestar pleaded.

"I can't just leave her! She's...she's my mate!" Fireheart ran farther in camp, and found her.

"I'm sorry Fireheart…" Spottedleaf gasped for air.

"What can I do? Spottedleaf, you can't die!" Fireheart wailed.

"I love you Fireheart. But this cannot happen. This isn't real. I was meant to join StarClan way earlier. Fireheart, all I was ever doing was distracting you from your real destiny. I'm sorry…" Spottedleaf cried.

Fireheart watched her go limp, as she died.

"No!"

Spottedleaf was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **This might be my second to last chapter in the If Spottedleaf Survived! Yeah, my chapters are short. But I hope you like It! Enjoy!**

Sandstorm nuzzled against Firestar's pelt. She finally had everything she ever wanted. A mate, expecting kits, and no one standing In her way. She quickly winced at the thought, feeling guilty for leaving Spottedleaf to die.

No, I shouldn't feel guilty, she thought, Spottedleaf was a medicine cat! Plus, I loved Firestar first!

Sandstorm quietly snuck out to Sunning Rocks, and climbed up to the top of the rocks. She gazed out Into the stars, wondering when she was going to die, and If she would have a place in StarClan.

No, of course I'll have a place In StarClan! She thought, ri..right?

She felt a hole in her heart as she thought of Firestar. He loved Spottedleaf, not her. She was just the replacement of his dead mate.

I'm so sorry Spottedleaf! So sorry…

"I'm dead...because of you! You don't get to say sorry!" Sandstorm turned around.

"Spottedleaf!?"

Firestar padded out to the medicine den. There was a thorn in his paw, piercing his skin.

"Hey, Spottedleaf can you.." Firestar stopped himself dead.

"Firestar…" Cinderpelt gave him a symthetic look.

"Ah, sorry! I just...sorry, I have to go…" Firestar choked.

He bumped into Dustpelt on the way out, only letting out a faint 'sorry'

"Has anyone seen Sandstorm today?" Yellowfang asks the clan.

"Now that you mention it…"

"No…"

"Maybe she's on a patrol?"

"Nope, I checked earlier."

Ah! Why didn't I realize my mate was gone! Firestar thought, I must find her!

Firestar ran out of camp and searched for Sandstorm.

Not at RiverClan border...or ShadowClan...and WindClan..Where is she!?

"Spottedleaf...I left you to die! How can you be here?" Sandstorm hissed.

"Let's just say...I'm here to do one last thing…" Spottedleaf smiled.

"But...how….what...why?" she sputtered.

"You took everything from me! And now you're going to pay!" Spottedleaf hissed. She glanced at the bushes and Sandstorm saw a glint in her eyes.

"Look Spottedleaf! I'm sorry I left you to die! But I had too! I love Firestar! You two were never meant to be!" Sandstorm wailed.

"What!" She turned around.

"F...Firestar!" Sandstorm choked.

"How could you? You killed her! You killed the one I love!" Firestar screamed, "go. You are exiled from ThunderClan! Go, and never come back!"

"Hehe…" Spottedleaf snarled, "My work here is done."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Wow! This is the last chapter of this 'series'. I'll make a wayyy longer Warriors series. So enjoy this last chapter!**

Sandstorm looked at Firestar in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W-what?! But...But...I am carrying your kits! You can't just make me go!" Sandstorm wailed.

"Yes, I can. You are a traitor to ThunderClan and do not belong here! You left on of your Clan mates-medicine cat to die in the fire!" Firestar snarled.

"You could not have ever been with her!" Sandstorm protested.

"That doesn't matter now! Go!" Firestar ordered.

"But-"

"GO!"

Sandstorm shrunk away and ran. She blinked the tears out of her eyes, without even taking one last look at her home. Or, old home. She would now have to live the life as a rogue.

~~~StarClan~~~

"Spottedleaf! How could you do that!" Bluestar wailed.

"He needed to know the truth. Sandstorm deserved It! In fact, she deserves to die!" Spottedleaf hissed.

Bluestar yowled In fury and leapt at Spottedleaf. She grabbed her by the scruff and knocked her out.

There, Bluestar thought, Now I take her where she really belongs.

Bluestar dragged her through countless trees and rivers, until she stopped at the border of the one place where evil cats belong. The Dark Forest. She hurled Spottedleaf over the border and watched her fade Into the crowd of evil cats.

I did the right thing, Bluestar thought, Now, I just hope she doesn't stoop so low as...killing Sandstorm.

~~~Spottedleaf~~~

"Oh look who's here! The ThunderClan medicine cat!" She heard a snarl echoing through her mind.

"I can't believe she's here!"

"Huh. I wonder if she'll use her Kill Chance."

"What?" Spottedleaf moaned.

She waited for her vision to be clear, until she saw where she was. The worst place for cats, The Dark Forest.

Ugh. She thought, Stupid Bluestar…

"Welcome to The Dark Forest, dear. The worst place for hunting, but the best place for revenge." Tigerstar snarled.

Spottedleaf winced at the word 'Revenge'. She had thought that Sandstorm had got what she deserved, but now she was having second thoughts. If she could get revenge here…

"Thats right! If a medicine cat is put here, they get a special chance. You get to kill the one cat that wronged you! Its called Kill Chance." Darkstripe hissed.

"Hehe...but there Is a price, of course. You will fade away, and be forgotten by all cats. Are you willing to do that just to get your revenge?" Hawkfrost snarled.

Spottedleaf sat there, thinking. If she could kill Sandstorm...but then she would be forgotten forever! Spottedleaf started to shake her head to no, until she gave it one more thought.

"Yes," she said, "I'll do it."

"Wise choice. Now, I will take you to Sandstorm. Oh! And if we hurry, we can kill her kits before their born, too!"

~~~Sandstorm~~~

Sandstorm winced at a kick in her stomach. The kits were going to come any minute now, and she didn't have a medicine cat to help her. She wailed in a spasm that just came.

"Hello, Sandstorm." Sandstorm screeched in pain before slowly turning around.

She tried to run, but the kits started to come. There was no running, she would have to face the danger.

"I've come here to kill you. Once and for all!" Spottedleaf hissed.

"No...please...my...k...its…" She sputtered.

"Kill Chance!"

Spottedleaf suddenly started to gain color back, replacing her old faint ghostly pelt. She scratched the ground, kicking it up. Then she lunged at her. She tried to scratch her away, but It didn't work. Then she went in for the killing bite, giving an evil stare at her kits, too.

Not if I can help it! She thought.

She quickly pushed the kits out of the way as Spottedleaf gave her a bite on the neck. Everything started turning dark. She grabbed Spottedleaf's fur as she could no longer feel her paws.

Im am sorry, my kits, she thought, but I will have to leave you. Please...live for me!

~~~Epilogue~~~

"Hey Firestar! I found these two kits near Twoleg place! There was a lot of blood on the ground, too!" Cloudtail exclaimed.

Curiously, Firestar padded over to the two kits. They looked so much like Sandstorm...Wait! He thought, Are these my kits? And then that means...Sandstorm! NO!

"We'll take them in. I'll hold a short ceremony now." he said, giving off a slight whimper.

He called all the cats to him. "We found these two kits near Twoleg place. It seems there mother has left them, so we will be taking them in."

"This kit will be named Leafkit!" He called, "and this kit will be squirrelkit!"

"Yay!"

"We need more apprentices anyway. Those kits will be good!"

He stepped down from High Rock with the kits on his back. He purred at the sight of them, feeling a jolt of happiness.

"Welcome to the clan, my kits."

 **Yeah, I changed the kill chance thing where it pulls you into the ground, and instead made Spottedleaf be able to kill. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


End file.
